Define the pathophysiology resulting from a first time described inborn error of bile acid metabolism, a defect in bile acid conjugation involving bile acid amidation. Administer a primary conjugated bild acid as a therapeutic approach to correcting the severe fat-soluble vitamin malabsorption in the patient.